


trusting together - hajime hinata x reader

by pishu



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Game Spoilers, Gen, POC Reader, POV First Person, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Romance, Self-Insert, Slow Burn, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pishu/pseuds/pishu
Summary: y/n, the ultimate spy. what kind of chaos will you find yourself in as you navigate Jabberwock Island?well, as long as you have hajime by your side, what could go wrong?
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Original Female Character(s), Hinata Hajime/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 57





	1. - before we start (author's note)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updated, please read:)

hello!

welcome to the first fanfic i’ve written since 6th grade! (lol)

keeping this in mind, please excuse any out of character writing.

critiques and suggestions are appreciated! i want to make this an enjoyable fic for you guys :)

things to know before reading:

**here’s the spoiler warning.**

**this whole work is a spoiler for Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. please do not read on if you don’t already know the story.**

actually, i recommend that you have basic knowledge of the cases/ plot, because without that, some things won't make sense.

ex: i won't be explaining every individual detail during the investigations and class trials. i'll describe any difference i added in, though.

there’s also potential spoilers for Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc.

if you haven’t watched Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope’s Peak High School, you’re all good! neither have i. no spoilers for that here :)

**there will be canon divergence.**

while this is an x reader and we all want to get our fill of hajime, i also want this to be interesting, and a bit more than just y/n’s relationship with him (don’t get me wrong, that’s a big part.)

y/n plays an interesting role; she’s her own character, and she’s more than just hajime’s girlfriend.

please be prepared for a plot that isn’t exactly like the game. 

on that note:

**hajime is not the only person y/n speaks to or thinks about.**

like i said before, y/n is her own person. i want her to develop relationships with the other characters and not just think about hajime (she does think about him a lot, though.)

there will be scenes where hajime isn’t present. If you strictly want hajime, feel free to skim those :)

**about hajime:**

_please_ let me know if he’s too out of character. this fic is about him too, and if he was written badly, that would suck. :(

**about y/n herself:**

i’ve seen a lack of poc x reader fics, so as a poc i figured i would write one! :D

y/n is written with hints to being a poc: she uses aave and speaks 30 different languages.

when i write her, i imagine a black female.

!! but !!

you can read her **however you want!**

her skin color isn’t something that’s mentioned much, and when i describe hairstyles, i make sure it’s something that’s capable of all hair types!

i promise that she has a good fashion sense lol i won’t put her in something ugly

**her talent:**

she’s the Ultimate Spy. i go into more detail about it at the beginning of the story.

she has exceptional acting skills, and she’s stealthy, cunning, and a good investigator. she can basically con anyone she wants, but she’s usually hired by private companies.

however, when she isn’t thinking like a spy, she can be a bit oblivious. you’ll see a couple “hm?”s and “i won’t dwell on it"s.

but, you’ll also see “i’ll take note of that.” she isn’t dumb. :D

please let me know if she’s hard to read! i would appreciate any feedback on her character so i can improve her!

**about the story:**

it’s gonna be a bit lengthy. maybe 20 or more chapters? (don't quote me on that though lol)

i’d also like to do two different endings: angst, and a happy one. (idk about this though, might stick with the good ending, we’ll see.)

**about the way i write:**

i wrote the first three chapters in 1st person, then decided to change to 2nd oops

as of 1/4/21, the first chapter is in second person, and the rest is in first. i'll be working to update the other chapters.

if you've already read the chapters prior to the update, i recommend rereading, i changed some things.

oh, and i write with proper grammar, lol. the only time you’ll see typing like this is during the author’s notes. :)

i’ll try to update as frequently as i can.

**fluff? smut? slowburn?**

i don’t mind writing smut. honestly, i’m planning on it.

the thing is, i don’t have much experience.

it’ll be a bit before it actually happens in the story, but i’ll make sure it’s good by then!

(planning on making hajime a switch lol)

as for fluff, be prepared for a **lot**.

this is a slowburn! friends to lovers.

i have a question for you guys though:

how would you feel if y/n flirted with some other people?  
gundham? fuyuhiko? chiaki?

she’s ending up with hajime of course, but i might throw in a lil something here and there.

**what about names? do you use honorifics?**

short answer: no. i think it reads a bit awkwardly to add in sprinkles of japanese when the whole story is in english.

honestly, i don’t have a way to choose which name i use.

i’ll just say that i use the dub as reference.

**anything else?**

i don’t include anything about the hope fragments, so sorry if you wanted to read that.

i just find it a bit tedious to add that in after every conversation.

i can see myself using l/n (last name), but nothing else really. if i ever add some other kind of abbreviation, i'll write about it in the beginning. 

if you’re on chrome, i recommend using the plugin ‘InteractiveFics”! you can replace y/n with your own name. :D you can find it on the chrome web store.

that summary is prolly gonna change lol it's not final i just can't think of what to write atm

**alright! where does the story start?**

the story begins around the beginning of chapter 1, when the party is being planned.

for your reference:

y/n has already met everyone. you’ve already gone through introductions, seeing the monobeats, and learning about the killing game.

i think that y’all already know the characters enough, so i don’t really see the need to introduce them. sorry if you wanted that :(

**you done yet?**

mhm! i’ve answered all the things i thought of.

if you have any questions/ comments/ suggestions, feel free to comment!

**thank you so much for reading!**

**enjoy the story! <3**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updated 1/4/21


	2. - journey to mutual trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> editing the fic to be in 2nd person, as well as some changes to the story :)  
> if you're using interactivefics:  
> y/n - your name  
> l/n - last name

Geez. It’s only been a couple of days, and people are already dead.

You were just starting to think that the people here were alright.

Your eyes look up to the ceiling, then move to hover around your cottage. 

If you weren’t being forced to participate in a killing game, maybe you wouldn’t mind staying on this island or in this cottage. But that’s not how it is.

“This sucks ass,” you mumble into your pillow. 

You don’t want to get up, but you also don’t want to stay in bed—what a dilemma.

_It still hurts._

The events of the past 24 hours flood into your head when you close your eyes.

  
  


‘Ooooh, a party!’ You smile.

A chance to get to know your “classmates,” who you considered more of “trip mates” since you haven’t interacted with them in a school setting aside for the weird first part of this “trip.” You were excited at a chance to hang out with people who knew your talent because people who knew avoided you.

Y/N L/N, the Ultimate Spy. Blessed with exceptional acting, critical thinking, and observation skills, you’ve developed into an impressive espionage weapon. Employers would describe you as stealthy and cunning, and you agree. You just add the fact that you have excellent intuition too.

Your main weak point is your occasional obliviousness. It’s almost like an internal switch activates whenever it’s time to begin a job. You don’t always act like a spy if you don’t need to, and "not-spy" you can tend to overlook the little things. When that switch is flipped, you won’t dare leave a single detail unnoticed.

You would almost feel guilty to spoil one company with all your skill, so you don’t belong to one. Private corporations- some you’ve never heard of and yet have massive amounts of power- hire you to take care of certain situations. You’ve played many roles- abandoning your own personality for a while, at times- and participated in several... _interesting_ missions, but your hands are clean. You draw the line at ending someone’s life.

The party is decided to be an all-nighter, and you see no issue with that.

“It’s decided! We’re having ourselves a party!” Byakuya declared. 

You couldn’t put your finger on it, but something about Byakuya was intriguing. You felt some kind of connection, a shared feature. You remind yourself to talk to him about it at a later time.

“...Then let’s party hard!” Akane smiles. 

“Hell yeah!” You beam back.

Teruteru was decided as the chef, but you thought that would be obvious. He walks around in a chef hat even when he isn’t in a kitchen. Maybe his fashion sense is so bad that he feels the need to stay in uniform all the time? You don’t know. Nagito, after a seemingly unlucky break drawing chopsticks (that he already had?), got chosen to clean the old building where the party would be held. You'd rather not clean, so you’re glad to see it isn’t you, although you feel some guilt leaving all the work to Nagito.

Fuyuhiko made it clear that he wouldn’t be making an appearance at the party. You feel like you should make a note of that.

After deciding the time and place for the party, you headed back to your cottage. Upon your arrival, you realize that you somehow managed to not eat breakfast.

‘Dumbass. How did I walk into a hotel restaurant and not eat?’ you scowl. ‘All the food is probably gone by now… I’ll just go to the store.’

The first thing you notice is how much is carried here- Clothes, food, weapons…wouldn’t be a bad idea to grab something, but you decide against it. You already have your pocket knife on you.

The second thing you notice is someone fumbling with the vending machine in the back. You see an ahoge twitch.

‘Oh, it’s Hajime.’ 

The somewhat awkward boy is trying to decide what to buy, but what is he even using to pay? Is there even currency here?

“Hey, Hajime. You good?” you walk over, peering over his shoulder to look into the vending machine. You’re curious to see why he was struggling.

His ahoge twitched in surprise. How is it doing that? Is it not hair? You decide to put that thought aside for now.

“Hm-? Oh, hey, y/n. I just wanted to see what kind of stuff they had in here, but it’s so random. Over here there’s water, but then there’s underwear right next to it?”

“What? Lemme see,” You scoot closer. Huh. “Ew. That’s weird. The underwear is prolly contaminating the water...you probably shouldn’t buy any food from this.”

He chuckles. “Yeah...I’m gonna go find a drink somewhere else.”

“Got any specific drink in mind?” You ask.

Hajime nods. “Orange juice.” 

You hum in approval. “Good choice.”

“What’d you come here to buy? I don’t think you’d come to the store just to hang out,” he asks.

“Hey, sometimes hanging out in a store is fun. Just depends on the people you’re with,” You reply. “I came to get some breakfast. My dumb self forgot to eat when we were in the restaurant.”

Hajime gives a slightly confused but amused smile. “Oh, wow. Don’t call yourself dumb, though. It was an honest mistake.”

You shrug. “I guess so. Have you seen any honey buns here?”

He nods, “Mhm. In that aisle over there.”

“Thanks.” You head in the direction he pointed in and claim your prize.

You walk out of that aisle and move to where you see his ahoge pointing out. Whatever that thing is, it helps you find him.

He’s oddly focused, trying to pick a good brand of orange juice. You watch his concentrating eyes switch back and forth between the items, lips pouting in focus. He’s...kinda cute.

You and Hajime are on good terms and have been since the beginning of the trip. You clicked after he introduced himself to you, and you met the other Ultimates together. You haven’t known him long, but you enjoy his company.

You sit in the aisle, on the side that Hajime is choosing from. You unwrap the honey bun and take a big bite. ‘Mmmm.’

He finally chose a brand of orange juice and sat down next to you. The store is quiet as you finish the honey bun, and Hajime drinks his juice.

“Hey, y/n?”

“Hm?”

“Do you feel like...like something’s wrong? Or missing in your head?”

“Hmm...well, Hajime, we’re stranded on an island and being forced to kill each other. Something is _definitely_ wrong.” You give a quick chuckle. “But...yeah. I feel like I forget something...and it’s important.”

Hajime sighs. “I’m just...I’m really scared that the killing will start soon. I want to trust everyone, I hate this doubt…but I can’t ignore it.” He looks down, almost in defeat. 

“It’s not like people will be willing to trust me so quickly either. I don’t even remember my talent. How’s anyone going to trust me if they don’t know something that important?”

“Hey… I partially know how you feel.” You sigh. “I was taught to never trust anyone, but...I want to. I want to have faith in everyone, but there’s still the possibility that someone might betray us.”

Hajime’s still looking down.

“That’s not going to stop me from trying, though.” You decide.

You aren’t too good at “deep talks,” but you want Hajime to feel better, even though you don’t know him too well.

You wipe any remaining honey bun off your hand and move it to the side of his face that’s turned away from you. With skin contact, you feel a slight jolt. You gently turn his head to face you and give him an assertive but kind smile.

“I don’t care that you don’t remember your talent. I like the Hajime that’s in front of me.”

You look directly into his eyes. They’re a captivating shade of light green, with straight lines running across his pupils, resembling a prohibition symbol. He looks conflicted. Sad. Angry at himself.

“Let’s work on it together, okay?”

His face flushes red.

“What?”

“Let’s work on trusting our trip mates together. If we both try, we can do it. Or, at least, if we really can’t trust anyone else, we have each other. You can trust me.”

Face still flushed, Hajime gratefully smiles and leans into your hand. “Thanks, y/n. That means a lot to me.” 

You softly smile back. Hajime is sweetly gazing at you in appreciation. “Oh, wait. Hold up…” You gently pull your hand away and stand up, trying to find something. Hajime slightly frowns at the air hitting his face at your hand’s departure, but you didn’t see that.

“Hmmm… would this place have-?” You walk between the aisles. “Ooh- okay, here.”

You return with a ball of light pink yarn, sit down, and braid two bracelets. You’re a pretty good braider, and they turned out nice. Once you’re done, you give each a little peck for good luck. Hajime looks confused but intrigued.

You lightly hold his wrist, tie one of the bracelets around his right wrist, and tie the other around your left.

Feeling a sudden spring of confidence, you interlock the fingers of the hands clad with bracelets. ‘So soft…!’ you think. Hajime's hands were gentle but firm. Nice to hold.

“Okay. These bracelets are a symbol of our journey to mutual trust.” You grin. “They double as good luck bracelets too.”

He felt a dull shockwave as you held his hand. Hajime’s cheeks flush yet again. “W-wow. Thank you.” Having something physical to remind me makes him feel better. Plus, it came from you. He smiles even more. “I’ll treasure our trust and this bracelet.”

“Me too,” you grin and pull your hand away from his. You have no clue where that confidence came from, but you’re not complaining. 

“Would you want to...hang out for a bit longer?”

“Sure, I’m down. Have anything in mind?”

He thinks about it. “No,” he admits. He didn’t think he would get this far. “My mind went blank trying to think of something fun…”

You chuckle. “Aight. Well, we could….” You could use some new clothes.

“Would you mind helping me pick some stuff out from here?”

He smiles and nods.

The two of you embark on a mini shopping spree. You’d ask him if he liked an item, and he would always agree. He seemed flustered, and you found it cute.

By the end, you had found an assortment of tops, sweats, and an oversized black zip-up hoodie. You were embarrassed to have Hajime see you grab deodorant, so you did so when he wasn’t looking and slipped a bar into your pocket. You also picked up a tube of lipgloss and chapstick.

Once you got everything you wanted to, you quickly drop off your finds and meet back up with Hajime in front of your cottage. 

“What next?” he asks. You smile at the thought that he wanted to hang out some more.

“Let’s go to the hotel lobby. I kinda want to try out that video game Chiaki plays.”

Hajime nods, and the two of you get up and head to the hotel. You never noticed it before, but he walks kinda weirdly. ‘So stiff…’ You smile. It’s cute.

You arrive at the hotel lobby to find Chiaki already playing the game, as expected. “Hey, girl!” You greeted. “Is that game any fun?”

“...” Chiaki is staring down at the game in complete focus. ‘I guess it’s fun then.’ you think.

“Hello? Chiaki?” You wave a hand in front of her eyes.

“Oh, hey, y/n. Hey, Hajime. This game is alright,” she yawns. 

“Sorry. I focus so much on games, I forget about everything else, including…” Chiaki yawns. “Sleeping. I’m tired. If you guys want to play, go ahead. I’m gonna go take a nap before the party.”

“Sleep well!” You smile and step in front of the game. “Okay, let’s see.”

You and Hajime take turns playing the game, which turned out to be pretty fun. Chiaki has good taste, naturally.

Watching Hajime, you notice that he gets so concentrated. His face slightly scrunches up, and he pouts a bit when he loses. It’s nice to see him like this.

After a couple of hours of playing, Hajime has just about had it with the game. “Y'know what, I think that I’m done with this. Maybe I’m just not meant to be a gamer,” he sighs, having lost for what seems like the millionth time to him.

“Aw, don’t say that. This just isn’t your genre. I’m sure that you’d be good at a different kind of game,” You attempt to cheer the ahoge-d boy up.

“I guess so. Well, anyway, I think that I should sleep so I’m well rested for the party.”

“Okay. Maybe I should do the same,” You don’t really feel like sleeping. “See you later.” 

“Mhm.” You catch him smile, and you return it. “Bye.” With that, we part ways. You decide to play the game for a bit longer.

By the time you got back to your cottage, it was around 4 pm. Earlier than you thought. 

‘Maybe I should check out another place on the island.’ You decided to hang out at the ranch. Animals are cute. 

“FUAHAHAHAHAH! FEED, MY FOUR DARK DEVAS OF DESTRUCTION!!!” You hear as you approach your destination.

That loud, dramatic voice could only belong to one person.

“Yeo, Gundham!” You call out.

“Hmm? Who dares to call out my name in such a casual manner-!” He turns around, scarf flowing in the gentle breeze. He’s really majestic.

“Hey, dude. What’s up? What are you doing?”

“HAH! To think that I, GUNDHAM TANAKA, the Supreme Overlord of Ice, would conversate with a mere mortal! Ridiculous. But I do enjoy answering questions, so I will allow this.” He smirks. “I am currently feeding my all-powerful Devas so that they may gain more power. I understand if this is too overwhelming for you. Only a powerful being such as myself would be able to handle such dark energy…!”

“Devas?” You look down. “Awwwwh! Hamsters! They’re so cute!”

They were hiding in his long scarf when you first met, and you didn’t notice them. You reach out to pet the chubbiest.

“HALT, YOU FIEND!!!” He yells, causing you to freeze. “First of all, my associates are not simple _hamsters_ . That’s merely their temporary form. Second, they are not _cute_ , they’re terrifying evil beings! And third, how dare you attempt to touch my devas with your dirty, sinning hands! To reach out without permission-!”

Dirty? Sinning? You decide to play along. “Oh, my bad. Ahem,” You clear my throat. “Mighty and powerful Devas of Destruction!! It would be a TRUE blessing to gain your permission to be able to touch your elegant fur,” You declare, falling into a curtsy.

Gundham wasn’t expecting that reply. The hamster- _Deva_ \- you wanted to hold jumps off of his shoulder and lands in your hand as if they accepted your request. Gundham smiles.

“Very well... Invading Black Dragon, Cham-P, and with him, the rest of my Devas, have made their decision. I’ll allow it.”

“Oh, for real? Sweet!” You beam. 

The two of you sit in silence for a couple of minutes as you play with his Devas. “Hey, Gundham. What are your hobbies?” You ask. An interesting guy like him probably does a lot of exciting things.

“FUAHAHAHA! An excellent question for an excellent being, such as myself!”

He explains how he likes to train animals, “hunt humans” (you don’t know what that means, but you decide to not think about it too hard), and manage his website. He confirms your initial thoughts; exciting hobbies.

“So, mortal, tell me. What do you like to do in your free time?”

Espionage is a problematic field, and you explain the training you endure. You’re required to be up to date with the latest technology, rumors, drug trades, and other topics others have no concern about. You study 30 languages and train to stay healthy.

“I could show you my talent one day if you’d let me.”

“HM? Just how would you do that?”

“Let me surprise you. Within the next couple of days, I’ll catch you off guard. I’m good at moving around without being heard.”

He laughs heartily. “I would like to see you surprise the Supreme Overlord of Ice. My dark magic as well as my Devas can sense any energies that enter my dark wavelength.”

“I like a good challenge. Prepare to be surprised. Or don’t, I guess, since that wouldn’t be a surprise...”

He chuckles. “Very well then.”

“Well, I believe the time has come for us to part ways. I hope to see you at tonight’s festivities.” You dramatically bow.

“As do I, mortal.” 

You leave Gundham at the ranch. Seems like he wants to hang out with the animals some more.

Upon your return to your cottage, you check the clock on the wall. “5:30, huh…I’ll just sleep until I need to get ready.’

You throw your pocket knife onto the couch, plop onto the bed, and sink into the depths of sleep.

  
  


“Huh?” You wake up, slowly stretching as you sit up. You scratch your back, then look at the clock. 9 pm. Enough time to get ready.

You take a shower, brush your teeth, put on deodorant, and dap on the lip gloss you got earlier. You pull on a pair of black shorts, skate sneakers, a grey cropped t-shirt, the oversized black hoodie (but not zipped up- it’s warm, and also for drip purposes), and medium-sized silver hoops. The yarn bracelet is on your left wrist. You tie your hair in a half-up/half-down style. ‘Pretty good,’ you compliment, gazing at yourself in the mirror.

_Ding dong, dong ding!_

_“Ahem! Hope’s Peak Academy School Trip Executive Committee has an announce-”_

You tune out the loudspeaker. 10 pm. Party time.

‘This should be fun.” You smile.

_Nope. It all went wrong._

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if there’s still bits of 1st person i didn’t catch, i’ll edit it once i read this over when i don’t have a headache lol


	3. - conversations

I close and lock my door behind me. As soon as I turn around, I see the baby gangsta- Fuyuhiko. He doesn’t like the group, or he’s trying to put on a tough guy act. Either way, he acts like a little bitch, but I’d still like to befriend him. Doubt he’d ever let that happen, but you never know.

“Hey! Fuyuhiko!”

“Hm-? The fuck do you want?” He looks at me, almost in disgust.

“Aw, relax, dude. Just wanted to see where you were heading since you said you weren’t going to the party.”

“Why the hell would I tell you? My whereabouts are none of your damn business. Fuck off.” 

I put my hands up like I’m surrendering. “Damn, aight, I see how it is.”

“You guys okay?” I hear a voice behind me and glance back.

“All of you meddling bitches need to leave me the hell alone. Especially you, Hajime.”

He looks offended by that. “I didn’t even say anything-”

“-Whatever, whatever. Bye,” I cut in. He does a little _t_ _ch_ and walks away, going back in the direction of the cottage. Maybe he did want to go to the party, but me talking to him ruined it. Oh well.

“How’d you sleep?” I ask Hajime.

“Eh, decently.” I glanced down at his wrist. He’s wearing the bracelet. We’re matching!

“Well, decent is better than shitty. Let’s get going,” I reply, leading the way to the old building.

Before we even go inside, we can hear Byakuya’s demanding voice. “Stand up straight and raise your arms.”

Hajime and I exchange looks. The hell is going on in there?

We open the door to see Byakuya patting down Kazuichi. There are two duralumin cases nearby. I’ve used those before, mainly to transport weapons. 

“Agh, c'mon man, is this really necessary? Being groped by a man is my worst nightmare...”

“I’m not groping you.” He rolls his eyes. “I promised that I would not allow even one person to become a victim...What’s this in your pocket?” He pulls out a wrench. “Why do you have this!? Are you planning to murder someone? Death by wrench!?” Byakuya exclaims.

“Man, w-wHAT? I’m literally the Ultimate Mechanic. It’s not that weird that I would have tools. I forgot that I had that on me, my bad. B-but I wasn’t planning anything mUrderous!” His voice cracks trying to explain himself. “Plus, Miss Sonia would never go out with me if I was a murderer!”

Byakuya looks at him with doubt, affluent eyes piercing right into the shark-toothed boy’s soul. Soda looks like he’s trying not to piss himself. “Okay, I’ll let you go, only because I don’t want someone to have to clean up your...anyways.” 

“Hey! I don’t know what you were implying there, but I don’t like it!” He mutters, walking away with his arms crossed.

My turn. I put my arms up. “Just get this over with,” I say as I watch Togami pat me down. He seems to be taking extra care with me, for some reason?

“Uhm, we good? I don’t have anything.” 

“Just making sure. You are the Ultimate Spy, after all.”

“Fair enough.” He isn’t wrong to suspect me, but if I wanted to sneak a weapon in, he wouldn’t find it. I don’t have anything on me right now. My pocket knife is in my cottage.

“I don’t know what kind of work you did, but...” He pauses “...you could probably murder all of us if you wanted to, and I have to eliminate that risk.”

“Shiiiit, you aren’t exactly wrong. But I like y’all, and only do that stuff when I’m on a job, and I’m not at the moment,” I tease.

He glares at me.

There really is something familiar about him...

“Togami, I think that’s enough. She doesn’t have anything on her. Can we just go in already?” Hajime interjects.

“ _Hmph_. I’m keeping a close eye on you, y/n.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

He searched Hajime, and then we headed inside. Turning through the hallways, we end up in the room in front of the dining hall. Nekomaru is already there.

“HEY, GUYS!! YOU MADE IT!!!” He squeezes the two of us into a headlock-hug mashup. It kinda hurts.

“AcK- it’S not like we had a chOiCe-” Hajime chokes out. “Y/N! heLp mE-” So frail.

“My guy, you clearly see me in the same situation as you.” He helplessly looks in my direction. Okay, okay.

“Yo, Nekomaru!! Love the enthusiasm! Please let us go, Hajime’s dying.” He’s literally turning purple. “Don’t wanna become a blackened, do you?”

“OH!! SORRY!!” He lets us go. “Heh, my bad guys.”

“It’s all good,” I say, before looking down at Hajime, who’s on the floor trying to catch his breath. Nekomaru slowly backs away and goes into the dining hall.

“Damn, that really hurt you, huh?” I help him up, and he rests his head on my shoulder. I feel a slight shock as he touches me. “Wh-”

“Sorry. Just trying to-” he wheezes. His ahoge is in my face. It’s strangely flexible? What is this thing-? His hair is so- soft. Feels nice...he should let me braid it. 

“ _COUGH-”_ Goodness gracious. “Ok, cmon, let’s sit,” I try to lead him back down.

“No- _wheeze_ \- no, I’m fine. I’m okay.” He stands up.

“You sure?”

“Yeah. Actually, before we were attacked by that giant fuckin-” He catches himself. “-Anyway, I wanted to go explore this place beforehand. You go ahead without me.”

“Oh, okay. See you then.” Probably wants to get a grasp of the layout in case a murder happens. Like Togami, I don’t blame him. My past experiences have made it so I’m skeptical of a lot of people. I’m trying to trust everyone, but it’s proving difficult.

I know that we aren’t that close yet, but...the only person I can see myself fully trusting is...

Hajime.

-

I walk into the dining hall. I didn’t go into the room before, so I don’t know exactly what changed, but it’s evident that it looks a lot better.

I first notice Chiaki, Mahiru, and Hiyoko on one side of the room. Gundham, Akane, and Kazuichi are on the other, Nekomaru is in the back, and Nagito is around the middle. I wave to Nekomaru, and he smiles back.

“Oh, y/n!” Nagito greets me. “How do you like it?” He eagerly looks at me, waiting for approval. 

“Looks nice!! What exactly did you do?”

He explains his process, covering the floor with a carpet that wasn’t big enough, hanging decorations, and cleaning up all the dust.

“Eew. Couldn’t be me. I HATE cleaning,” I laughed. Nagito smiles. 

“Well, I didn’t want to leave all the dirty work to the Ultimates.”

“You’re an Ultimate too, Nagito.” I smile.

It’s like he forgets that. We're all Ultimates...

I get a weird feeling from Nagito, like he’s faking something. I can look more into that later.

I smile as I walk away, and head towards Gundham. 

“Greetings, Dark Overlord.” I do a little curtsy. “How are you doing on this fine evening?”

“Hello, mortal. I am doing well.” He breaks his “eViL lOrD oF dArKnEsS” persona for just a second to let out a little smile. He looks in the direction of the food. “Even though that man is a lowly worm, it appears his cooking skills are most impressive,” he comments.

“Seems that way. Just look at Akane.”

Akane is almost drowning in her drool. I cautiously go over to her and wave my hand in front of her face. 

“Hellllooooo? Akane? You good, girl?”

“.........”

Nevermind. She’s completely focused on the food. I look at Gundham and we both shrug.

I turn. “Yo, Kazuichi. Are you okay? Looked like you were about to- um-”

“SHHHhhhHhH!! No one else needs to know about that! I just forgot that I had that wrench, and I WASN’T gonna piss myself.”

“Sureeee.”

“Don’t tell anyone about that! Especially Miss Sonia!” 

“I’m not promising anything,” I smirk.

“Dammit…”

I laugh and walk away to talk to the other girls. 

“Hey! How are y'all doing?”

“Terrible,” Hiyoko starts. “That gross ham-hands rubbed his...ham-hands all over me! Then he tried to call it a bOdY cHeCk. More like sexual harassment.”

“Uhm- you do know he did that to the boys too, right?”

“Soooo? He was probably trying to get frisky with everyone.”

“Okay. Anyway-” I turn and talk to Chiaki and Mahiru for a bit. Mahiru points out the spaces between the floorboards. Weird. I need to make a note of that.

I didn’t notice him come in, but I turned to see Hajime talking to Nagito. At that point, everyone else (Ibuki, Sonia, Mikan, Peko, and TeruTeru) had arrived too. I start to walk over, but I’m stopped by the sudden appearance of the Ultimate Affluent Progeny.

He scans the room and asks about Fuyuhiko. Peko apparently tried to get him to come, but he refused. I wonder if he would’ve come if it wasn’t for me stopping him. Maybe I should go and make things better with him.

My thoughts are broken as I heard Akane yell, “Hey!! You’re hoggin all the food!”

“No- _mmph_ , I’m not!” I turn around to see Byakuya vigorously stuffing his face with some meat that’s on a skewer.

“Nah, it really looks like it,” I remark.

The skewers have been deemed dangerous by Byakuya. Honestly, good call. 

After some more conversations, the party _finally_ starts.

Akane’s _destroying_ the food. At least save some for us, damn.

“You’re fuckin that shit UP, Akane!” I tease. “Eat, eat, eat!” 

“Hm-?” She didn’t acknowledge my remark. Too busy eating.

I glanced over to Byakuya. Suddenly, I remembered that feeling about him that I got earlier, that we were similar in some way.

I walk to his area. “Hey, Togami. Could we talk for a second?”

“Hm. I suppose so. What is it?”

“Not here. Let’s go out into the hallway.”

He follows me with a slightly confused expression.

Once the door closes, I begin.

“Well, you know what my talent is. I have years of training and experience, so let’s just say I know how to recognize one of my own. Are you some kind of spy, too?”

Byakuya silently looks down.

“You can tell me if you want. I think I would be the only one who could actually understand.”

He looks away, “Hmph. I don’t really like to talk about my past but… I guess I can tell you something.”

I curiously look up at the bigger boy, waiting for his next words.

He repeats, “I cannot talk about my past, presumably because of my skeptical nature. Distrusting others, being distrusted in turn...my life has been a living hell for a long time.”

“Well, I heard that. I have a hard time trusting others too. My job doesn’t allow me to get sentimental. I do the assignment, and I get paid.” I sigh. “I tried to make myself think otherwise, but...I actually feel bad for some of my targets. I was trained not to, and yet, here I am,” I sadly chuckled.

“We are similar, in a way,” Togami said. “Y/N, one day...there will definitely be a time where I can tell you about it. If nothing happens and time passes for us peacefully, I will have no choice but to talk.”

Wow. Byakuya has...some kind of mystery hidden within him. I could probably find out if I can get access to the right places, but I also can wait for him to tell me.

I smile. “I’ll be waiting, Togami.”

I thought my eyes were tricking me because I saw Byakuya...he smiled. An actual smile. It was genuine.

He turns to go back in, but I hang back. “Is there more?”

“Nah. I’m just gonna go see if Fuyuhiko wants to join us. I feel like I’m part of the reason why he didn’t show. If anyone asks, say I went out for some fresh air.”

“Okay, then.” He turns and heads inside.

I walk out of the old building and sit on the porch. I know I just said I was heading to go get Fuyuhiko, but after sitting for a minute, I didn’t want to get up.

I sat out for about ten minutes. So quiet...so relaxing-

“ _sCrEeEEch_!!”

“aCK-!”The sudden noise from that creaky ass door startled me. Who-? I turn around in a flash.

“Hajime?”

“Hey, y/n. Byakuya said you went out for a bit, and I thought I’d join you. Are you feeling okay?” 

He sits next to me. So close...

“Well, I actually wanted to try and convince Fuyuhiko to come to the party.”

“Huh? Why? I think he made it pretty clear that he didn’t want to.”

“I know, but...I just- I feel like that had to do something with me.”

He looks confused. “...Why? I think that’s all just him acting like a brat.”

I giggle. “Yeah, you’re right. I just want to give him a chance. Maybe he just needs a little push?”

“That, and some lessons on how to not be a dick.” I didn’t realize that Hajime had this much of a thing against him.

“...Are you upset because of the ‘Especially you, Hajime,’ comment?”

“Wh- no! Of course I wouldn’t let some stupid comment get to me.”

“Alright then. I’m still going to go try,” I stand up, but feel something pull my wrist.

“Hm-?” I look down to see Hajime’s hand gripping me. It sends a slight shockwave down my body. ‘Again with that feeling…’ I thought.

“You good?”

“I...Just, stay safe, okay? Want me to come with you?” He looks serious. 'Does he think Fuyuhiko might-?' I’m flattered that he’s concerned about me.

I smile at the idea and feel my cheeks get a little hot. 'Relax, girl. It would be weird if he _wasn't_ a bit concerned,' I reason.

“Nah. Go enjoy the party. I can handle him.”

“Okay.” He lets go, smiles, and heads back inside. 

Why did his touch make me feel like that? That’s really...hm.

Anyways, back to the task at hand!

I walk past the pool and go around the corner to get to Fuyuhiko’s cottage. As I turn, I see someone outside, pacing in the walkway.

“Fuyuhiko?” I call out.

He jumps. “Who the fuck-” His fists are up as he frantically looks around until our eyes meet.

“Oh. It’s just you.” He slightly relaxes. “They send you to come spy on me or some shit? I didn’t even hear you comin’.”

“Hah, no, nothin’ like that,” I start. “My bad for scaring you. Actually, I wanted to talk to you about earlier.”

“You didn’t scare me... What is there to talk about?”

“It looked like you were actually gonna go to the party before I stopped you. Am I...part of the reason why you didn’t come?”

Fuyuhiko snickers, “ _T_ _ch._ As if. Don’t give yourself so much credit. I didn’t go because I have zero interest in hanging out with you idiots.”

“Ouch, I'm so hurt...he called me an idiot..." I laugh. "There’s no harm in a party, Fuyuhiko. We’d- _I’d_ like to see you relax and have fun.”

“Goddamn, can’t you just- shut up? Can’t you tell when someone has no interest in you?” He almost shouts. “Damn bitch…” he grumbles.

“Oh, nah. I’m just gonna ignore that “interest in you” bit. I only came to talk to you because I felt bad." 

I sigh. “I just thought that if there was a _chance_ I had something to do with you not showing up, that I should apologize and ask you to come again. Can’t YOU tell when someone is just trying to be nice? You really can’t fathom the fact that, I don’t know, someone wants to be your friend?” 

Great. Now I’m yelling. That’s not what I came here to do.

He retorts, “I never ASKED to be friends with you. Actually, I remember telling you guys at the _start_ that I don’t intend to get all buddy-buddy.” 

_"Name's Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu... Just so we're clear, I don't plan to act friendly and shit with you guys."_

Maybe I just wasn’t listening when he said that last part. Woops.

“Why not? It wouldn’t hurt to have a friend.”

“I can’t trust anyone. I live in a completely different world than you bastards.”

“Do you think you’re the only one who feels like that? Did you forget my talent? I was raised not to trust anyone. That’s something I’m struggling with...but I’m trying! I’m trying. Why aren’t you?”

“Ugh. I’m tired of this conversation and I’m tired of _you_. Whatever. I’m going back to my cottage.” He shoves his hands in his pockets, turns, and walks away. 

I go to call out his name again, but something compels me not to. Why do I care so much? 

I think I see a bit of myself in Fuyuhiko, kind of like with Togami. Maybe that's why I keep trying to befriend him.

'It's frustrating that I keep fucking up with him. I can talk to a lot of people just fine, but for some reason, talking to _him_ is almost impossible. Ugh,’ I thought. ‘I’ll just head back to the party.’

I sadly walk back to the old hotel building. Getting closer, I see that Chiaki is sitting out on the porch, playing her game. Usami is with her.

“Oh, hey girl. What are you doing out here?” I ask.

“...” This again.

“ _AHEM._ ”

She looks up at me.

“Hey. We decided to appoint someone to keep guard in case Monokuma tries to crash the party. I thought I’d see you out here. Where’d you go?”

“Ah. I wanted to see if Fuyuhiko wanted to join, but we got into an argument, and he went back into his cottage.”

“Oh, okay.” She scoots over to let me through.

I jump up the porch steps and open the door.


	4. - proof

I make my way into the dining hall.

“Hey, y’all. How’s the party going?” I ask as I close the door.

Hajime, with a glass of orange juice in his hand, notices me and grins. “Y/N! I was starting to get a bit worried. You were gone for a while.”

“My bad. Nothing really happened...if Fuyuhiko tried to fight me, I think I’d win.” I sadly chuckle.

“Hm? Are you okay?” He puts his juice down and sets a concerned hand on my shoulder. _Slight shock_.

‘Does he...feel that?’ I wonder, but I’m quickly brought back to reality once he starts talking again.

“What’s wrong? You know you can tell me, right?” 

I sigh, “Well-”

*Bzzap!*

The lights turned off. Hajime’s hand moves from my shoulder to my wrist as everyone starts freaking out. I feel his bracelet on my skin.

“Stay close.”

Don’t gotta tell me twice. What’s going on…?

Just then, I hear some kind of commotion under the floorboards.

It’s around...the back. I pull forward to go closer. Hajime’s grip tightens.

“Where are you going-?”

“I’ll be okay. Trust me,” I assert. “I need to go investigate something.”

He doesn’t let go.

“Hajime.”

He sighs. “I’m not letting go. Just...start walking. I’ll follow you.”

"Okay."

I take his hand so he doesn't have to hold my wrist. We start to make our way over to where I heard that weird sound. Everyone’s screams are a bit distracting, but I can still make it out.

“Waaah! Don’t step on my feet!”...”What the hell!? What’s going on here!?”

Hiyoko...whatever. The second voice sounded like Byakuya, and he was shocked.

“Hajime, I have a bad feeling. This way,” I lead.

Ugh, stupid blackout. I can’t see shit.

“Th-This is-!”...”Ow-!”

Nagito?

I hear someone stumble back right as I reach the area. But then-

_Shnk! Shnkshnkshnk-!_ **Stabbing.**

_“Hng-!”_

‘...What?’

“Turn the damn lights on! I can’t eat like this, yknow!”

_‘...What?’_

I stumble backward and feel Hajime catch me.

 _I think I was...too late._ “You heard that, right?”

“....”

He’s shaking. His grip on my torso slips as he lowers to the floor. He’s attempting to process what he just heard.

“You guys? Where are you? W-Wasn’t the blackout...just in the kitchen?” 

TeruTeru?

That came from below. Once I see...once I can see what happened, I’ll tell the others…

After a little, the lights finally turned back on.

I look down at Hajime. He’s practically frozen. I need to tell everyone else.

“G-guys? Come here,” I choke out.

They all look confused, but do as I say. 

“You okay, y/n?” Kazuichi asks.

“No.” 

I exhale, lower myself, and put my hand on the tablecloth. I glance at Hajime for approval, and he gives me a slight nod.

Ok. Ok-! 

I dryly swallow. Shakily, I raise the tablecloth.

I’ve witnessed a lot of shit during work. But this…? Someone I knew...who I wanted to get to know more? Someone like me...to see them like this…

I’ll never forget it.

The Ultimate Affluent Progeny, Byakuya Togami.

Dead.

I look away. Hajime looks horrified. Tears are forming in the corners of his eyes. I can’t stand this.

Yells of terror flood my ears.

“Wh-Why is Byakuya...?” 

“N-No…”

I turn around and hug Hajime with my knees to the floor.

My heart breaks as he buries his head into my shoulder. I lower mine onto his. My shirt starts to get wet. I don’t care.

Hajime’s crying is almost silent. I gently rub his back to console him as everyone else panics. 

I notice TeruTeru. 

... _You._

I know what I heard. _His_ voice came from under the floorboard, which means that-

“He killed Togami…” I mutter as my face hardens. I lift my head before I start to get up.

“Wh-?” He looks up, eyes red. I glance at the chef. Hajime understands, and we stand together.

“GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!” TeruTeru’s miniature, knockoff Chef Boyardee headass screams. Such a fake scream, too.

I glare at him and slowly walk over.

“Cut the shit, TeruTeru.”

“W-WHAT DO YOU mEAN!?? B-Byakuya is...someone- they killed-”

His acting disgusts me. “Why were you under the floorboards? Did you think that a voice coming from the ground would sound the same as if it came from within the room?”

The others look confused. I guess they couldn’t tell. I sigh.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’ve been here the whole time…” He nervously claims.

I get closer to the chef and scowl. “Did you think that you would really get past _me_? I heard you, TeruTeru.” I crouch to get to eye level with him. “Why? Why’d you do it?” I’m resisting the urge to punt him across the room. Wait, huh? No need to show mercy-

“Good gracious...Things quickly took a turn for the worse…” Monokuma cuts me off. Damn bear.

“Shut the hell up. What do you want?” I curse.

“So hostile-! ExcUSe me for wanting to give you guys a little insight as to what happened to poor Byakuya...murdered by **one of you** …”

I roll my eyes. “I already know that. It’s-” 

“Ah ah ah! Nope! None of that until the class trial! You may know who did it, y/n, but you don’t know _why_ or _how_. It would be soooo boring if you just revealed the answer to everyone, don’t you think?”

The fuck? I don’t care if it’s boring. They deserve to know.

“I don’t care about what you think. Y’all, the killer is TeruTeru.”

Monokuma doesn’t say anything. I guess he thinks if he ignores me, that everyone will think I’m wrong...

Anyways, that makes things a bit easier. We can pass the ‘“class trial” Monokuma mentioned earlier, and attempt to move on from this-

“How do you _know_?” Nagito questions. “That’s quite a bold statement to make. How do we know that you aren’t the killer trying to frame him, y/n?”

What? Are you serious?

I'm so appalled, I laugh.

“You’re really going to doubt me now? Do you have a death wish?”

“No, no...but if we blindly trusted you, and you were lying, we’d all end up dead.”

Damn. Kinda hurts that he thinks that low of me. 

“...I actually have a question for you, Nagito. Why’d you say ‘Ow!’? Did you get hurt? Please, explain to the class.”

His expression stiffens. “Hm? I-”

“OKAY! Okay, why don’t we save all this interrogating for the trial? For now, investigate and collect evidence,” Monokuma interrupts. 

I scowl at Nagito. So annoying. Now everyone doubts me. No one knows who to believe.

I guess I _don’t_ know exactly how everything happened. If I could figure it out and explain it to the others, then they’ll have to believe me. Plus, it’s not like I’m alone on this, I have-

A hand holds my shoulder from behind. _There’s that little shock again_. “I believe her. We’ll prove it to you, Nagito. Everyone else too. Let’s... investigate, y/n.”

\- Hajime.

“Right.” Ok, I guess we should start, then.

“First off, someone should guard the body. And TeruTeru, if you don’t mind.” I begin. Who would make a good guard…? Ah.

“Nekomaru. Could you do it?”

“O-OHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!” The hell? Why’s he running away-?

“That guy...has a sensitive heart, despite his looks…” Kazuichi sighs. He’s out, then. 

“Uh, anyone else…?” Hajime asks.

“Um...I can be the one who watches the crime scene…and him, I guess...” Mahiru offers, glancing at TeruTeru, who looks nervous.

“Okay. Thanks, girl.” I sympathetically smile. It was probably hard to get the courage to guard a dead body and potential killer, in her eyes.

“U-Um… Um!” Mikan speaks up next. She offers to do an autopsy. I heard what happened, but it would still be helpful for everyone else.

“And what, specifically, should we be doing now? I have nooooo idea.” Ibuki wonders.

“It’s pretty obvious we’re all just amateurs...” Nagito starts. Um, not me. I’m not included in that demographic. 

He thinks that we should rely on our intuition.

For what, man? I _told_ you who did it, but you won’t believe me. This is starting to get annoying.

I move to begin looking around, but Monokuma stops me.

“Oop! Not yet! I need to hand out...The Monokuma File!!” Huh?

The dumb bear explains that it contains precise details about the dead body. I’ll look it over, then…

Hajime’s next to me as I open the file. It confirms what I heard...he was stabbed over ten times in his throat and abdomen...geez…

A wave of sadness hits me. I thought that we could be friends...that he could tell me about his past...

_“Y/N, one day...there will definitely be a time where I can tell you about it. If nothing happens and time passes for us peacefully, I will have no choice but to talk.”_

  
  


Shit...Byakuya…

Ugh. I need to pull myself together. Investigate. Prove it was TeruTeru-!

For Togami. For the others. So we can survive.

-

Gundham starts yelling about an earring, saying it fell through the floorboards. 

‘Look man, drip is forever, but maybe you should be focusing on our dead friend…’ I shake my head.

Oh, wait-!

“Gundham. If you find a way to get your earring, let me know. I need to figure out how TeruTeru got under the floorboards.”

“Hm? A request? Very well.”

I thank him, and we continue. 

‘Next… Byakuya’s body…’

Hajime pauses, and I don’t ask why. I might have experience with this, but he doesn’t. I’ll give him a second.

He takes a deep breath and pulls the tablecloth back up. This sight...this- smell? 

‘Rusted iron? Paint?’

Looks like glowing paint. I’m guessing that’s how he was able to see during the blackout.

Hajime and I decided to split up to cover more ground. He talks to Mikan and Mahiru as I leave to do more investigating.

-

“Well? Is that enough proof for you guys?” I conclude.

The trial took _forever_ . I uncovered _how_ TeruTeru did it, but… why?

Hiding the murder weapon in the food? A secret passage, stabbing through the floorboards, guided by glowing paint... Damn.

“Heh… I guess so, y/n…” Nagito chuckles. “Thanks for explaining to me, and sorry for doubting you. Excellent job, as expected from the Ultimate Spy.”

I sigh. Hajime glances at me, and I nod.

I’m lost in thought as he gives the closing statement.

‘I wonder what Togami was going to tell me. He seemed pretty conflicted... like he was being held back. If...if he was alive… maybe we could’ve gotten close…” Tears prickle at my eyes, but I blink them away. Focus!

“That’s what happened...How about it? Did I...” We exchange determined looks. “...did we get anything wrong?”

“Th-This...is a mistake… A mistake, I tell you… I would never… I would never kill anyone…Would...never...Gh...ugh...ughhhh...WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!”

“It seems...this is the end.” Peko sighs as TeruTeru sobs. Geez… 

“Now then, please pull the lever in front of you and cast your vote,” Monokuma giggles. 

“Ughhh…! Wh-Why did this happen…!?” Good question, Usami.

I do as Monokuma instructed, and select TeruTeru.

With that...the class trial is over.

“Correct! That’s right! This time, the blackened responsible for killing Byakuya Togami is TeruTeru Hanamura!”

“N-no...nonononono…!” His expression is a combination of shock and sadness.

“...Are you saying a ponce like him is the one who killed Byakuya?” Fuyuhiko asks.

“B-But...WHYYYYYYY!?!? WHY DID YOU KILL HIM!?!?” Nekomaru screams.

“Yeah. We’d all like to know.” I add.

He pleads and claims it was a mistake. “I...was only trying to save you guys… I was only trying to stop Nagito from murdering one of you!” 

Huh?

“‘Trying to stop’... What do you mean?” Hajime asks. Nagito is silent.

TeruTeru explains how he heard weird laughter coming from the dining hall as he was cooking the food for the party, and saw Nagito put a knife under the table. Nagito even confessed his plan to him… then started rambling… about hope? What-?

We’re all visibly confused. Hajime tells Nagito to explain… but he isn’t making much sense. “There’s no greater honor than becoming the foundation so that your values may ascend to brave new heights!” Uhhh… that explains his weird behavior before, not wanting us Ultimates to clean...as well as that wary feeling I got about him, and why he said “Ow!”. I don’t get it, but think better of yourself, man… he refers to himself like he’s trash. I guess he did attempt murder and essentially set TeruTeru up, so…?

Then again, TeruTeru didn’t have to react like that. Like, what if Byakuya never went under the table, and he ended up killing Nagito instead? What then? Was he just going to say “Oh, he was going to kill someone, so I killed him?” He could’ve just told us and we would’ve figured something out.

“I never expected an ending like this...Such despair!”

“Wha-!?” Hajime and I exclaim.

I tune Nagito out as he goes on another tangent. I only really catch “hope” and “sacrifice”. What the hell is going on…

All this...it’s insane… 

“Be honest, after learning about Nagito’s plan, you saw an opportunity, right?” Monokuma laughs. He’s exposing TeruTeru for wanting to use us to escape.

He gives us a sob story about his mother, and how he wanted to go back to her. Goodness…

TeruTeru didn’t mean to kill Byakuya, he wanted to kill Nagito. Even then, he was willing to kill all of us so he could go home. That isn’t excusable… I feel a _little_ bad, but I’m glad I’m not a sacrifice.

“I think I’m the one...who went crazy.” 

We were surrounded by insanity… a killing game, motives, homesickness. These factors overcome TeruTeru, and he…

... killed.

“Let’s give it everything we’ve got! It’s...PUNISHMENT TIME!” Woah, what? When’d we get here? I REALLY need to stop tuning out all the time, damn…

“MAAAAAAAAAMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAA!!” 

Everyone watches the screen in horror as TeruTeru is grabbed and dragged out by a giant claw, flown to a volcano, and…

_Deep-fried._

I jump as I feel a hand slide into mine. Yarn brushes against my wrist.

At least he’s still here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't want to describe every single detail of the investigation/ trial, i think i put a good amount in  
> hope it wasn't too much :p


End file.
